


Oh, Honey, no

by fanspiration



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Could be either tbh, High School AU, John thinks it's adorable, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modern AU, Not specified - Freeform, alex misunderstands and gets all angsty, and they're really gay, thats the only guaranteed thing, they're both so awkward, they're just in a classroom or library or something, this is all from a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/pseuds/fanspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They'd make a cute couple, don't you think?"</p><p>John raised a eyebrow, looking around to the person sat next to him, a scruffy looking boy with dark hair pulled back into a messy bun who was looking at him expectantly. "Excuse me?"</p><p>-</p><p>Based off this tumblr post:<br/>"Who sits at the back of class working out who'd be a cute couple, who rolls their eyes but can't help joining in? BONUS: 'oh they'd be cute' 'Are you kidding me, he's straight!' *raises eyebrows* 'Honey, no.' "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Honey, no

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based off a tumblr post i saw and i couldn't help writing this it just hAPPENED OKAY
> 
> good lord why am i such lams trash? will we ever know? probably not
> 
> enjoy!

"They'd make a cute couple, don't you think?"

John raised a eyebrow, looking around to the person sat next to him, a scruffy looking boy with dark hair pulled back into a messy bun who was looking at him expectantly. "Excuse me?"

"Maria Reynolds and Eliza Schuyler. I was just saying they'd make a cute couple." He gestured to the two girls sat a few rows in front, who were talking quietly to each other, faces only inches apart.

John looked across at the pair thoughtfully, then nodded. "I suppose so." He turned back to his desk and continued working.

"I totally think Thomas Jefferson and James Madison are dating, too."

John sighed, looking up again. This essay wouldn't be finished any time soon. "And what makes you think that?"

"Jefferson is a dick. Everyone hates him. Why else would James put up with him if they weren't dating?"

"Doesn't mean they're dating. Perhaps James is just a nice person?" He frowned, thinking back to his various encounters with Thomas Jefferson. He was outspoken and brash, but had never been purposely malicious towards John, and helped him a couple of times in class. "Besides, I don't hate Thomas. He's a little loud and opinionated, I guess, but-"

"Did you just say you don't hate Jefferson?" The boy asked, staring at him incredulously. "Are you some kind of saint?" Before John could answer, he spoke again. "Of course you are. You're John Laurens. I'm Alex, by the way, Alexander Hamilton." Alex finally stopped to take a breath, and grinned brightly up at John, who smiled back, slightly bewildered. 

"I know," he replied, shaking Alex's offered hand. Looking forlornly at his essay, he put his pen down. "So, who else have you paired up in the class?"

"Theodosia and Burr, obviously, and-"

John frowned. "But isn't Theodosia with that guy Jaques?"

"Yeah, but there's no way that's going to last. Have you seen the way she looks at Burr? He likes her, too. It's a wonder they haven't got together yet." Alex's eyes widened. "Sneaky little mother-"

"Anyway," prompted John, and Alex turned back to the task at hand. "Who else?"

He looked around the class for a moment, then grinned. "Lafayette and Hercules, for sure."

John scoffed. "Yeah, right. Lafayette is about as straight as his hair, I agree, but Hercules?  He's straight, for sure."

The other boy looked at him pityingly. "Oh, honey, no."

"Me and Hercules have been best friends for  _years_ _;_ you honestly think I would't have noticed?" Alex pointedly looked across the classroom at Hercules, who was gazing lovingly at Lafayette. The two exchanged a brief conversation, and Herc blushed, ducking his head as he laughed. "Shit," John said softly. "You're right. How did I not see that?"

Alex winked. "Told you."

"Okay, okay," he said, rolling his eyes, though inside he was giddy. Alex winking _really_ shouldn't be that hot. It wasn't like john had never noticed him in class before, but this was the first proper conversation they'd had, and he was already in deep. "Who else have you paired off?" John asked, trying to distract himself from his feelings.

"Let me see..."

The two spent the rest of the lesson pairing off their classmates, and, as much as John wanted to say it was a waste of time, he found himself having a lot of fun. Not only was Alex hilarious, he was also incredibly observant, and, by the end of the hour, John had discovered things about people he had never noticed before.

He also leant a great deal about Alex. He was from the Caribbean, his father had left when he was a child and his mother died when he was 12. He came to America after a devastating hurricane had destroyed his town, and was currently living with his third foster family, George and Martha Washington, who were hoping to formally adopt him. All of this was said with such a lack of emotion that it broke John's heart. He had been through more suffering in his short life than most people would in 90 years, but he was still here, and John was glad.

As the lesson drew to a close, John smiled uncertainly. "So, I guess this is where we part."

Alex looked up in surprise, then turned away."Uh, yeah, sure. I mean, I was hoping- It doesn't matter, I can, uh..." He gestured vaguely, avoiding John's gaze. "Sure."

John frowned at the other boy's sudden change in mood. "Are you okay?"

Alex ignored the question, busying himself by putting his belongings away in his bag.

Receiving no reply, John continued. "I mean, I was going to ask if you wanted to meet up for coffee tomorrow, but I guess... Never mind. It was nice talking to you."

As he turned to go, John felt a sudden pull on his arm. He turned to see Alex looking uncertainly up at him, and  _damn_ if that wasn't the most adorable thing John had ever seen.

"Were you serious about the coffee?"

John blinked in confusion. "Uh, yeah, but if you don't want to-"

"No!" Alex jumped in. "No," he repeated sheepishly. "It's just, I thought you were saying you didn't want to be friends, or something." He ducked his head, and John chuckled.

"Of course I want to be your friend. If I didn't, I wouldn't have spent a whole hour with you discussing which of our classmates would be cute together." Alex's face lit up at that, and John's heart flipped. "So it's a date?' He said, then his eyes widened. "Shit, I didn't mean- well, I did, but only if you wanted-  _shit_ now I'm making it awkward, and- ugh." He looked at the ceiling in frustration.

"Hey, John?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me, John."

John lowered his gaze, and almost stepped back in surprise, seeing how close Alex was now standing. "What?" He said softly, not allowing himself to hope.

The shorter boy smirked. "I think we missed a couple off our list."

John frowned, looking around the room. "No, I think we got everyone."

Alex chucked softly, not breaking eye contact as he leant up and _what is he doing-_

Their lips met softly, and John almost forgot how to breathe. Alex tasted of coffee and lip balm, and he felt safe and warm and John never wanted to stop kissing him. 

"John," Alex said softly, pulling back. "John," he repeated as the taller boy leant back in. "As much as I agree, we are in a classroom. We have to go, and- _J_ _ohn,_ we can continue this later, just _not right now."_ His stern tone was enough to bring John back into reality.

"Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly. "So, coffee?"

Alex grinned. "Coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: hamilslay 
> 
> i don't bite, honest!


End file.
